


Dragons

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Independence, Poetry, The Hobbit - Freeform, bilbo baggins - Freeform, refference, teen rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: Started out as a poem about fear. Now it's something angry and annoyed with fear and the projection of fear on me. Basically I realized, while writing this, fuck it why is my life choice about you? Oh yeah, IT'S NOT.Sooooo basically I finally hit that teen stage where I'm tired of being my moms puppet to live out her unrealized dreams.





	Dragons

I know it's coming.  
I don't know what,  
But I know it won't be pleasant.

There's been build up,  
Four years of it.

I know it won't be fun  
And of course I'm scared  
But ...

It's the moment, the waiting.  
It's that moment in the mountain with Bilbo.   
Right around that corner, you know,  
Is your biggest fear.

Anything you've done before,  
And even facing the dragon after this,  
Isn't brave at all  
Compared to the moment  
You decide to turn that corner. 

Anything after that point   
Is dealing with the now,   
The fight you can't avoid.  
But now, now you have the choice to run.

I have the choice.

I've been in this cave  
For years years years years years years  
It's the decision  
That breeds madness. 

I'm tired of always  
Keeping one foot on each side  
Of the door.  
I'm tired   
Of being told where to turn.

It is because of that,  
That I never learned how to choose  
Or even want.

I don't know which way to go.  
(So many doors with so many dragons)

But, I know one thing,  
I don't need anyone else's   
Regret, anger, annoyance, or anxiety,  
About my  
Life, decisions, path, dragons, or doors.

My path, my choice, my dragon.  
My move.


End file.
